The invention relates to clamping together two coaxial members having mutual mating centering means as it relates principally to securing milling cutters of relatively large dimensions onto the nose of the tool-carrying spindle of a machine.
Up to now, milling cutters of large dimensions are secured on the nose of a spindle and clamped in position through a plurality of screws mounted in standard screw threaded holes bored into the spindle. Due to the fact that the number of such screws is at least equal to four, the operation is time-consuming and furthermore it is carried out manually, even in the case of highly elaborated automatic machines, such as for instance machining centers, which of course has a number of drawbacks, particularly when a milling cutter has to be mounted in the spindle of an automatic machine.